


The Ballad of Roman Reyes

by Anon2403583



Category: 35mm: A Musical Exhibition - Oliver & Murphy, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Death, Descent into Madness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon2403583/pseuds/Anon2403583
Summary: "I'm supposed to be the hero, becoming the king of the prom is what I was born for, according to my parents.I was born to be the best so I could surpass my dad one day, so I could become the next President of the company. I need to be crowned king, at any cost."In front of his mirror, his reflex was slowly changing, showing him what he desired: the crowd cheering for him, his boyfriend beside him, taking his hand, and the shiny crown on his head.He started laughing as his tears fall down his cheeks drowning all his insecurities away and driving his mind onto the madness that started to fill his mind."Everyone, down on your knees before the king!"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Ballad of Roman Reyes

The blue and red lights filled the street, the loud sirens were announcing the end of that hideous and long night.

Janus took his phone, which was there on the floor, and his coat, then, he started running toward the school's entry.

The halls were bloody and there were some human remains in every corner, but he refused to stop running. At this point, he might be the only person alive in there.

Some tears began to fall from his eyes. the vomit was trying to go outside his mouth. Everything went wrong that night and he just wanted to see the end of it. He wished he had never participated against Roman.

A shiver went down his back at the thought of that name.

While he was running, he passed in front of the school's gym and he heard the voice that will forever torment him, till the end of his days. 

He stopped and gathered enough courage to see, only for a second, what was happening inside. Roman was stepping on the scenery with his white elegant tuxedo stained with that red substance he has seen all night, the lights were over him, he was smiling while tears escaped from his eyes. He was holding a bouquet of bloody white roses. The crown on his head was shining brightly.

–I want to thank everyone who voted for me, it means a lot to know how many people supported me through this competition,– His words were filling the room, he sounded happy but there was this small tone of sadness and madness in his voice. –I know it has been really hard to choose between all the incredible nominated, but I'm extremely thankful for this.

Janus knew he had completely lost his mind now. There wasn't anything else to do about it.

He felt the salty drops of water on his cheeks again, his complete world changed in just one night and he can't do anything but escape.

He looked one more time to the gym and, then, he ran away from the school, meeting the policemen in the entry of the building.

The policemen heard his story and called the station to ask for reinforcement.

"I'm sorry Roman, but your kingdom has to fall, and you're going down with it."


End file.
